happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Truffles
Truffles es el personaje que perdió en la encuesta "Vota o Muere". La gente tenía que votar entre él y Lammy. A pesar de que técnicamente no es un personaje principal, hay una posibilidad de que se le puedan dar papeles más importantes en futuros episodios. Por ahora, sus numerosos cameos parecen ser una broma regular. Biografía del Personaje Truffles parece ser un cerdo azul-gris (o un jabalí, a juzgar por sus colmillos). Tiene un hocico de cerdo, pesuñas, una forma de orejas única, y una cola retorcida. Fue uno de los dos candidatos a ser el nuevo personaje Happy Tree Friend, pero perdió ante el otro candidato, Lammy. Sin embargo, a pesar de perder, todavía hace un breve cameo en el episodio debut de Lammy A Bit of a Pickle, y algunos episodios siguientes. Es posible que se pueda introducir en un futuro episodio. Su mejor aparición está en Clause For Concern, en el que se vio por primera vez no oculto, moviéndose, y mostrando una nueva expresión facial (una sonrisa). Esto podría ser una prueba más de que llegará a ser un personaje principal en el futuro. Otra prueba de que podría convertirse en un personaje principal, podía ser que oficialmente se le ha visto muerto, en "All in Vein", y más tarde en "By The Seat Of Your Pants". A juzgar por su vestimenta, podría haber sido un marinero o un niño mimado. Su expresión facial muestra que él puede estar de mal humor. La personalidad Truffles puede ser insinuado, por una imagen de que él sopla una frambuesa, lo que indica que puede estar de mal humor, ser grosero, o snob. Truffles llegó alrededor de 70.000 votos, mientras que Lammy y el Sr. Pickels llegaron a tener cerca de 100.000 votos. Él mismo Truffles, ha hecho más apariciones en episodios que Lammy (a pesar del hecho de que Lammy fue el personaje ganador del concurso). No obstante, el tiempo en pantalla de Lammy y el Sr. Pickels combinado es muy superior al de Truffles. Episodios de Truffles Roles de Aparición #Video de Ganador #A Bit of a Pickle #See You Later, Elevator #Stealing the Spotlight #Take Your Seat #Wrath of Con #Clause For Concern #The Chokes on You #Royal Flush #Brake the Cycle #Random Acts of Silence #Breaking Wind #All in Vein #Bottled Up Inside #No Time Like the Present #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play #Buns of Steal #Put Your Back Into It #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job #In Over Your Hedge (muy escondido) Cameos Adicionales *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *Double Vision (nivel 11) *Run and Bun *Truffles' Video Bomb Competition Curiosidades *Pop es hasta ahora el único personaje que interactuo con Truffles, en Clause For Concern. *Pudo haber sido el tercer personaje principal que no tiene el estilo de nariz habitual (junto con Lumpy y Sniffles). Mientras que su nariz tiene claramente forma de corazón, es más grande, más redonda, púrpura, y cuenta con orificios de la nariz más grandes. *Su nombre probablemente viene del hecho de que los cerdos se utilizan a veces para encontrar las trufas (Truffles significa Trufas). *Hace su aparición sin cameos en el episodio "Clause For Concern". **Sin embargo, la aparición es muy corta. *Él parece tener una estructura de cuerpo único en términos de Happy Tree Friends. Él tiene una nariz diferente, carece de dientes de conejo, no parece tener pulgares oponibles, tiene oídos únicos, y una cola única. *Es uno de los tres personajes de cerdos en Happy Tree Friends, los otros dos son Char Sui, de "Three Courses of Death", y el niño cerdo, de "Mole in the City". *Hasta ahora Mondo media no ha dicho lo que van a hacer con él. Existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en un personaje principal, o que permanezca con su chiste de espiar escondido. Kenn Navarro dijo: "De todos modos, en cuanto a lo que vamos a hacer con Truffles ... No estoy realmente seguro todavía. Por lo tanto, no puedo decirle a los fans de una manera u otra". *Debido a sus numerosos cameos, algunos fans creen que Truffles es un acosador. *Truffles puede estar basado en el Pato Donald, un personaje de Disney, por la ropa de marinero. También se ha observado el ser de mal humor en el Pato Donald, un posible trastorno de personalidad en Truffles, además, ambos son animales de granja. *Hace dos apariciones en Stealing the Spotlight. *Truffles suele aparecer en escenas con personajes femeninos. *Truffles ha hecho un cameo en cada episodio entre A Bit of a Pickle y Pet Peeve. *Probablemente la aparición más popular de Truffles hasta la fecha es un vídeo en donde está bailando la famosa canción coreana "Gangnam Style". Sin embargo, no cuenta como una aparición real, ya que el vídeo no fue creado por Mondo. Más tarde vuelve a aparecer en un vídeo de Disco Bear realizado por la misma persona. *Lumpy y Flippy (también posiblemente Splendid, Petunia y un Generic Tree Friend) son los únicos personajes hasta ahora que han matado a Truffles, aunque todos estaban fuera de la pantalla. *Si llegara a ser parte del elenco principal, sería el segundo personaje principal que no protagoniza su primer episodio. El primero es Cro-Marmot. *Sus "apariciones" ocultas podrían haber sido inspirados por G-man, de la franquicia del videojuego Half-Life, ya que ambos personajes aparecen en algunas situaciones, pero no parece tener ningún impacto en una historia y no se sabe que hayan interactuado con los personajes principales. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 73%. **Tiene el tercer mayor ratio de supervivencia entre todos los personajes de la serie, el segundo siendo Splendid , y el primero siendo Buddhist Monkey. ***Sin embargo, esto puede ser porque Truffles no interactúa casi nunca con los personajes principales. *Posiblemente es amigo de Pop. *Tambien Toothy podria ser su amigo ya que tiene una foto de el. Galería Truffles.png Trufflesraspberry.png Video_Bomb.png Video_Bomb_Halloween.png HTF_wall_disaster01_1920x1080.jpg HTFTruffles_Calendar.png Trufflesconceptsketches.png|Conceptos de Arte Vote_or_Die.png 127_Hours_Trailer_Spoof_Truffles.png Double_Vision_Truffles.png Tuffles.jpg RnB_screenshot_4-680x379.jpg S3E13_Truffles.png S3E24_After_the_destruction.png S3E16_Flaky.png S3E14_Truffles.png ScreenShot020.jpg TrufflesSTS.png ScreenShot021.jpg S3E7_Blurb_Podium.png S3E15_Nak_yeah.png S3E18_Brake_the_Cycle_Truffles.png S3E20_Breaking_Wind_Truffles.png S3E22_Cameo.png S3E23_Wtf_033.png S4E2_TrufflesAWANP.png S4E3_Trufflesbuns.png Sparkler_2.png IOYH_soldierinperil.png AIT_Truffles_death.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Cerdos Categoría:Personajes Mudos Categoría:Cameos Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Debut 2010 Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas